1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions, devices, kits and methods for the detection of and distinguishing between roundworm, whipworm and hookworm in mammals. More particularly, the present invention relates to antibodies and antibody compositions, devices, kits, and methods for detecting the presence or absence of roundworm antigen, whipworm antigen and hookworm antigen in a sample from a mammal and for distinguishing between roundworm, whipworm and hookworm antigens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Parasitic worm (helminth) infections are common in animals and, if not diagnosed and treated, can cause serious disease or death. Current methods for diagnosis of parasitic worm infections primarily involve microscopic examination of fecal samples, either directly in fecal smears or following concentration of ova and parasites by flotation in density media. Despite this procedure's high adoption, the method has significant shortcomings. These microscopic methods are time consuming and require specialized equipment. In addition, the accuracy of results of these methods is highly dependent upon the skill and expertise of the operator. For example, the presence of whipworms is determined by looking for eggs, but these are excreted intermittently and in small numbers. Hookworms are difficult for the average practitioner to detect either early in infection or in young animals. The specificity of roundworm diagnosis using microscopic examination is approximately 50%.
Stool handling is disagreeable and hazardous. Sanitary and inoffensive procedures for processing stool are awkward and often complex. Such procedures may include weighing, centrifuging and storing, and are difficult except in a clinical laboratory equipped with a suitable apparatus, protective equipment, and a skilled technician. Therefore, any reduction in the number of steps required to perform a fecal test and any reduction in contact between test operator and the test material is desirable. Clinical laboratories have been using the immunoassay methods for the detection of various viruses, bacteria and non-helminth parasites and organisms in feces. However, there remains a need for a simple immunoassay method for the detection of a parasitic worm infection in feces, whole blood or in serum.